


Ignite

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: It only takes a glance to change the seams of fate itself & sometimes, it is more than enough..





	Ignite

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The dimmed light of the room did nothing to hinder the glare coming from the woman on the other side of the bar. 

In fact, Yukari could've sworn she was responsible for stealing the attention of the light show simply by sitting there with that coy grin playing on her lips. It was a kind of grin that Yukari had seen far too often within her business and despised it yet on this stranger, it seemed _alluring_. 

Maybe it was the way her pink hair shielded one of her eyes, only barely allowing the rich colour to seep through the fringe. Perhaps it was the way her lips turned up in that form which accentuated her features, enhancing her already evident beauty. Maybe it was her pose, so relaxed yet so confident that Yukari couldn't ignore no matter how much she tried as she sought nobody out tonight. 

Her intent for the night was to wind down after a busy work day, go home and sleep it off; resting enough for the next day. 

But the script was flipped once the enticing stranger had practically sailed out of the crowd and into the blonde's vicinity, anchoring her to the spot and there was nothing she could do about it.

Yukari knew that she knew that she had the attention of everyone there and worked it in her favour, batting away advances like she was swatting away flies all the while keeping her eyes locked with Yukari's. 

Not one for games or idle chat, the blonde gripped the cool drink in her hand and slowly sipped it as she watched the woman mimic her actions; mocking her, provoking her, enticing her. 

She had to reciprocate the smirk because she could appreciate the way the object of her desires was able to figure her out without having to utter any words. 

Silence had the capability of painting a louder picture at times. 

That being said, this little game had ran its cause and the curiosity surrounding the stranger was peaking its level within Yukari's mind so she opted to make her way towards her. 

Her purple dress flowed behind her as she cut through the crowd effortlessly, not bothering to stop for anyone that she caught the eyes of as her own only had the image of the woman ahead of her. The closer Yukari got to her, the more overwhelmed she became with just how flawless she seemed. 

Her violet eyes captured the sight beholding her, closer, sharper, more tangible; it made her fingers twitch as she wondered what it'd be like to feel the woman's skin skim beneath her fingertips. 

It was like she was anticipating being approached by Yukari eventually as she turned on the bar stool that she was sat on. That was something the woman could commend as the stranger's confidence paid off. In fact, it was practically oozing from her, each move so natural yet calculated whilst waiting for her to come closer that Yukari pondered what she was getting herself into. 

This was a regret she was _not_ willing to take as she finally approached her. 

They smiled politely at each other before Yukari rewired her brain to say something, anything to hear her voice. 

 

"Good evening, is this seat taken?". 

"It depends, who is asking?". 

So the games were continuing, Yukari internally mused as she contained a smirk from escaping, just giving a faint view of it. She made a show of glancing around her before looking back at the woman. 

"Unless you can see something I cannot, I suppose it would be me that is asking" she answered smoothly and was met with a chuckle.

A warm and melodious sound that made its way into Yukari's mind and made its home in her auditory senses. 

She definitely wanted to hear that again. 

"I guess I can't refute such logic" the woman said and motioned for the blonde to sit next to her, "Anyone who can deliver wit that quickly might be worthy company". 

"Is that your way of offering a compliment?" an amused Yukari responded as she took a seat. 

Her companion tapped the edge of her glass in feigned contemplation before smirking that irresistible smirk again, "The night is young, you may receive more depending on how this goes. If you are lucky". 

"I don't deal with luck" Yukari said with nothing short of cool control that made the woman raise a pink brow and called the bartender over, "May I get you a drink?". 

"Perhaps I would like a name first". 

"That works" she laughed softly and stuck her hand out, "Yukari".

The woman signalled for the bartender to get the same, as did Yukari as she met her handshake. She was mildly surprised at the blonde's firm yet gentle grasp, a grasp of a woman who knew how to put the minds of others to ease with any actions. 

Though those starling violet eyes that seemed to be pulsing could also work. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yukari".

"The feeling is mutual" she said as their delicate handshake lingered, "And what prey tell, may I call you?". 

"I'm Yuyuko". 

"Yuyuko? That's quite the haunting name. Ghostly, I'd go as far as to say".

Their connecting hands had to depart as their drinks arrived and each women took the respective beverage. 

"I don't want to hear that from someone named after a colour, the most mysterious one no less" Yuyuko hit back with a smile, "I wonder, if it is a reflection of who you are". 

Yuyuko was expecting that and tilted her head to the side slightly, "Perhaps. Would the same sentiments apply to you?". 

"Well, what would _you_ define as haunting?". 

Yukari pondered the question for a moment and took a sip of her drink whilst taking in the pink coloured eyes conveying far too much than her body could handle. 

Untainted. 

Lingering. 

Possessive. 

A few choice words that she could apply to the woman sat in front of her. 

Many would agree with Yuyuko's statement about Yukari being as mysterious as the colour of her name suggested but that was merely a facade. It was an act that ensured she wasn't pushed around or taken advantage of when running a company the size of hers but the layers beneath the ice were so different. 

Maybe she would not mind exposing Yuyuko to it. 

But it made her think, if the sentiments of her name were the polar opposite of her personality to a certain degree, what would Yuyuko's name divulge in terms of its meaning? 

Was she in reality more alive, a mere flicker of a life that strayed away from the engulfing flames of the unknown. 

Was she the starting of something passion lit but couldn't quite gather up the momentum to burst brightly, only for it to end up forgotten.  

Was she the remnant of a fizzled out spark that was hiding away in the shadows to stay alive. 

Yukari doubted all of those options but she couldn't be definitive. 

"Who's to say, maybe there is more to you that you opt to not reveal with your name alone" Yukari answered and crossed a leg over the other, leaning forward, "Regardless, if presented with the opportunity, I am looking forward to finding out, Yuyuko". 

She couldn't deny the way that Yukari said her name sent a chill down her spine. Yuyuko had to regain control and willed herself to keep her eyes hooded and mysterious against the bright aura of the violet orbs peering into her own. She could smell the light fragrance that lingered over the other woman like a cloud and there was something about it, something about the blonde in general that made her feel a sense of ease. 

It wasn't supposed to be this way, she was supposed to have Yukari swooning over her and yet it changed up in a mere matter of moments

For once, Yuyuko did not mind. 

Her content yet challenging smile at Yukari reiterated that as she scooted forward, their faces now inches apart, fragrances melding as the music and noise around them faded out. 

Reaching out, the blonde regained her hold on Yuyuko's hand that was resting on the bar when she placed it there, giving permission in more ways than one. 

"Well, no time like the present" Yuyuko said barely above a whisper that Yukari would've missed if she wasn't so focused on her lips, "Come with me". 

 

Yuyuko slid off of the stool with Yukari following her, hand in hand through the trove of bodies that were mingling on the dance floor.

The sway of Yuyuko's body moving through the crowd made the blonde's throat dry up. It was like when she first appeared, practically floating across the floor like the light blue dress that her body was donned in was doing. The warm hand in hers kept a steady grip, like Yuyuko was taking no chances in them being separated which was quite endearing. 

Abruptly turning once in a cleared space, the next thing Yukari could see and feel was Yuyuko pressed up against her. Her hands slid up and rested on her shoulders and it felt natural for her own arms to wrap around the other woman's waist, pulling her closer. They were close enough that Yukari could see she was much taller than her companion, prompting the other woman to gaze upwards. 

"I find that, _this_ is an adequate way of familiarising ourselves to begin with, wouldn't you agree?". 

It finally dawned on Yukari what Yuyuko had meant & she put the slowness of her reaction down to having this gorgeous woman who was a stranger not long ago staring up at her like the way she was. 

She was convinced that Yuyuko could tell her that magic existed, maidens protected lands & malevolent creatures of darkness existed and she would believe her without a second thought. 

"Body language is just as important as that of words" she said as the shorter woman leaned up to hear her. 

"I think you've perfected that with your earlier show, Yukari. I would never have taken you as one who could hold me in such a way. Your words and actions truly do match up".

Yuyuko was smiling, that much Yukari could feel against her neck as her arms tightened around her waist. 

"Quite the wordsmith and director yourself" the blonde managed to retort, only barely. 

"It isn't something I would reveal so quickly, however, I could not help but to make an exception for a woman of your calibre". 

Yukari's earlier confidence was fading fast the more she was in Yuyuko's presence and let herself be guided by her companion. Their movements were slow as they matched their rhythm to the music that was playing over the sound system. 

"Well, I shall try not to disappoint you" she spoke up as they stepped together. 

Yuyuko moved her head back and allowed her vision to soak in the woman's ephemeral beauty, allowing the words to resonate within her. 

"I _doubt_ you could". 

Yukari smiled at that, "No pressure in that case"

It felt strange to let someone lead her since she was a woman who had to constantly lead everyone else. But it felt good, good enough that she could chuckle as Yuyuko made some more teasing remarks about her appearing so subdued and she was probably right. 

Yukari felt enamoured with the woman in her arms. She wasn't one for the clichéd sentiments of love at first sight, or love in any retrospect but _something_ about her seemed to be warping what she once believed. It was a situation that she hadn't encountered previously though, right now, Yukari was more focused on keeping Yuyuko as close to her as possible. 

The deeper Yukari contemplated the scenario she was in, the more it made sense as to why she couldn't guess the implications of Yuyuko's name earlier on. Part of her theory was right in terms of needing the opportunity to fall into the woman's aura in order to really figure her out. 

As for the rest of finding out what her companion was truly about, that could happen with time. 

The blonde was more than willing to spend as much of it with and on Yuyuko. 

 _"Perhaps that is what Yuyuko to me is defined as, a warm and comforting feeling that is nor overbearing or suffocating. Just a feeling that is there, where it needs to be. Where she needs to be"._  

 

They danced the night away as something of a raw and unbridled essence formed between them with each second that passed. 

It was kind of passion that they couldn't keep at bay once it was time to leave. 

There was no leaving it till tomorrow or another night as what the two women desired from each other couldn't be extinguished. 

Languid and smooth movements of dancing turned heated and desperate. 

The kisses exchanged went from innocent and exploratory to primal and indulgent. 

So, as a night that started off with two women who were at ease with the way their lives were, they allowed the unmistakable attraction between them to lead to something else. 

Something that would create memories & moments beyond the night they had in store.


End file.
